Amteth
Amteth, or the son of flames, is one of the great ancestors, who created the World of Sylfe. He was orginally called Erik Saberfang. Erik was a half dragon, created from a union of a dragon and an elf. He lived mostly by himself with his father, rarely visiting his mother. He was mostly an outcast due to him being a halfbreed, and even more so since his dragon form was almost demonic in appearance. He became one of the seven as Aznala fell apart. He spent a good lot of his time trying to change an elf named Triethe, who was very distrusting of everyone, Erik in particualar at first, that changed soon enough and they became fast friends. For a time Erik's negative emotions, rage, fear, sadness, and maddness, took control of him. This happened while he battled the other-worldy creature called Exironn. In the end he was taken over by his maddness and nearly killed himself killing Exiron. From Exiron he gained the blade Taniik, which was possessed by evil at the time, further slipping Erik into madness. It was Triethe who defeated Erik and purified Taniik. Erik then shed his demonic dragon form's appearance and revealing a more powerful inner form Later on, erik transformed again after aiding in the defeat of a massive dragon he took his final form. A form we would refer to as an anthro dragon, which is the form he has currently. Anthro for Anthropomorphic, or giving the characteristics of an animal the form of a man. Amteth -> The Powers of Amteth Amteth is the son of flames so he naturally has incredible power with fire, sometimes if you see him in a vision he will shift between multiple forms, dragon, anthro dragon, blue fire and elf. Able to manipulate the very essence of fire and heat, he was once incredibly volatile in battle. Since he has the ability to control not only fire but its product heat, it is also logical that he has a small margin of control over light. He can heal with his powers but not as well as Kaldreiia, for a number of reasons. One, that fire is by nature, destructive and as such isn't really well suited for healing, second, although some maladies require heat and light to heal, they are few and far apart, giving Amteth less chance to ply the trade of healing. Being a dragon he can share the bond of a dragon rider; he has done this once with Triethe in order to protect him while they battled Exiron. The bond acts like a mirror, amplifying and reciprocating power that flowed through both of them. However, the bond he developed with Triethe was severed soon after they defeated Exiron as a more suitable partner surfaced for the elf. Most of Amteth's power is in his almighty blade Taniik, which is literally part of him. Though he prefers to fight hands free, when he uses tanik it basically acts like an ampilifier for his powers, concentrating them and making them stronger; just like a magnifying glass does to a beam of direct sunlight. Tanik -> http://i822.photobucket.com/albums/zz144/thoron67/img006.jpg?t=1276518146 -recently radu has learned to take the first form of an anthro ceree, while in this form he weilds tanik, but it's power is limited to a simple fraction of the power Radu and the secret history of his birth Radu bears the blessing of Amteth, the yellow marks across his fur signify this. The blessing offers radu powers that no ceree has possessed. They have recently proved vital in the struggle against Sa'maihan Sar'Haiel. They are able to repel magic, although there is a limit to this. They have a few other powers that Radu has discovered and a few more that he has yet to find. The story of Radu's Birth A blue female ceree, beautiful as she was, seemed unable to find a mate so she did something rather uncommon to most ceree. She prayed to Amteth to help her find the love she so desired; such a thing surprised Amteth, who was touched by her plea. Though he found interest in the ceree race, few ever prayed to him for anything, mostly the prayers of the ceree were directed towards Kaldi. Amteth decided to answer her plea, soon he led a red male to her and the two fell deeply in love... It wasn't long until he heard not only her prayers again but her mate's as well, they wished for a son. Now amteth had devolped a special interest in these two, and also he felt a dark force was soon coming; he knew that soon the dark one would rise again. So he had an idea. From fires created by his blade Taniik, he formed a soul and he molded it to his will. He made it so that the ceree who's soul this would soon belong to would not only be a rare purple, but it would also carry his blessing in the form of markings that where never before seen by ceree kind. Once the female was ready to have a child he implanted the soul he created into the male, who in turn transferred it the female, who bore the child; Amteth smiled upon them all. He knew that the child would end up having a rough life, but the child was his vessel and would have a great destiny.